Timothy Kirk
Timothy "Timmy" Kirk is a fictional character from the HBO prison drama Oz played by Sean Dugan. Biography Arrested and convicted for putting his baby in a rat-infested dumpster, he was part of Ryan O'Reily's Irish prison gang and colluded with O'Reily on several occasions regarding possible friction between both the Irish and the Homeboys, as well as in the aftermath of the prison riot. He for a while worked on janitor duty in Death Row, and delivered messages between Simon Adebisi and Shirley Bellinger. Character storyline Prisoner #96K423. Convicted April 16, 1996 - Manslaughter, endangering the welfare of a child. Sentence: 12 years, up for parole in seven. Convicted of Conspiracy to commit murder in the first degree in 2002 and sentenced to death. Seasons One, Two & Three Kirk was a background character for the first three seasons, often seen cleaning units. He was the first prisoner that Shirley Bellinger interacted with and delivered messages between her and Adebisi. Season Four Part II Kirk was a Catholic when he came to Oz and was an altar boy for Father Ray Mukada. While Father Mukada is away from Oz, Kirk begins talking to the evangelical Reverend Jeremiah Cloutier who convinces Kirk to renounce his Catholic faith and join his flock. However, Kirk becomes overzealous and attacks those inmates who don't share his beliefs. Reverend Cloutier condemns this type of behavior and casts Kirk out of his congregation. Kirk vows revenge on Cloutier and with the help of Jaz Hoyt and others, traps Cloutier inside the wall of the cafeteria. Kirk also starts his own ministry and even gets certified as a minister while in prison and declaring a holy war against Father Mukada. Season Five There is a gas explosion, but miraculously the reverend survives, but is badly burned. Kirk still wants to kill him, though. First, he asks Jim Burns to do the deed but Burns refuses because Cloutier was the one who helped him find Jesus. Burns gets a vision from Cloutier telling him to kill Kirk but instead Hoyt ends up killing him. Later, Hoyt gets a vision from Cloutier telling him to kill Kirk. Hoyt is unsuccessful in his first attempt to kill Kirk, though he injures him severely. While in the hospital, Kirk tells Father Mukada that he'd like to rejoin the Catholic Church but Mukada, who knows Kirk was involved in Reverend Cloutier's accident, says no. Kirk gets revenge by offering to perform oral sex on Clarence Seroy if Seroy will use his connections on the outside to burn down a church where Father Mukada was with two other priests. Mukada is injured from severe smoke inhalation but eventually returns to Oz. Season Six Kirk was convicted and sentenced to death, and sent to Death Row. As CO Len Lopresti is escorting him, carrying a Bible, to his cell his former ally, Hoyt, whose cell is across from Kirk's, throws food at Kirk and shouts that he should be dead. Kirk taunts Hoyt, saying that he can't die. When Chris Keller asks why, Kirk replies that he is Satan. While on Death Row, Kirk requests to meet Mukada. Mukada reluctantly agrees and visits Kirk, who is acting like an innocent schoolboy. Kirk tells Mukada that he is glad he is here and that he has to talk fast before "He" comes back. "Who? Lopresti?" Mukada asks unconcerned. "No, Satan", Kirk answers. He then asks Mukada to perform an exosicm, but Mukada refuses, saying that Kirk is making a mockery of the priest's religion. Kirk begs one more time, telling Mukada that "He" is coming. Mukada, not buying into Kirk's "act", tells him goodbye and that he will see him the day of Kirk's execution. As Mukada walks away, Kirk, in a demonic voice, says "Mukada! You can walk away, but I'm not like the Reverend Cloutier. I won't just disappear." Kirk later writes a letter to the Bishop claiming that Mukada sexually abused him. Even though nobody believes Kirk, Mukada is nevertheless stripped of the priesthood until the investigation is over. The next scene shows Kirk ripping pages from the Bible. While on death row, Kirk, who is now a Satanist, attempts to contact Belial to bring back the souls who have died in Oz, particularly death row. While Chris Keller and Cyril O'Reily are starting to get nervous, Hoyt is just annoyed by Kirk and tells him to "quit that shit". Shortly after, Mukada arrives on death row to confront Kirk about his sexual abuse allegations. Kirk says that Mukada touched his penis and licked his ear and is going to meet with the police to tell them all the "sin-sational" details. Mukada asks Kirk to tell the truth, but Kirk refuses, saying that when he is executed, Mukada will be stripped permanently of his priesthood and he would be wondering around aimlessly without hope. "In death, I'll be triumphant", Kirk sinisterly tells Mukada. Meanwhile, Hoyt has still been plotting to kill Kirk. He finally gets his chance when Maxim Magazine does a photo shoot on death row. Hoyt grabs one the photographer's lamps and jams it into Kirk's mouth, electrocuting him. After Kirk's death, Mukada says his prayers were answered as he had been praying for Kirk to die. Later, Kirk's mother meets with Mukada and comes to work in Oz as a nurse. She promises not to seek revenge on Jaz Hoyt but is still very cold with him. Mrs. Kirk and Father Mukada are very close at first and Father Mukada thinks she may be getting a little too close and reminds her of his vow of chastity. Mrs. Kirk is very offended that he would think she was trying to seduce him and becomes enraged, totally overreacting to the situation (not unlike her son). She screams at Mukada that her son was right about him. Murders connected *'Jim Burns': Neck snapped by Jaz Hoyt as Burns was going to kill both Hoyt & Kirk. (2002) *'Father John Downing': Burned to death, murder ordered in Oz. (2002) *'Father Jack Hurlbert': Burned to death, murder ordered in Oz. (2002) Category:Characters Category:Irish Category:Christians Category:Deceased Characters